


Hyperdontia

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Whump, Cecil gets teeth out, Cecil gets teeth out and needs cuddles the fic, Cecil is Described (Welcome to Night Vale), Cecilos Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Descriptions of blood, Happy Ending, M/M, Or author got teeth out and is venting, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Sleepy Cuddles, Teeth, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: As punishment for stepping out of line, Station Management decides that Cecil needs more teeth. Teeth that he has to get removed.Love isn't always pretty. Love is letting yourself be cared for, no matter how gross you think you are. Carlos is a good boyfriend.--Please check the trigger warnings at the start of the notes, though, I'm sure you can imagine what they might include, given the nature of the fic.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Hyperdontia

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Mentions/depictions/descriptions of blood, teeth being forcefully removed, graphic descriptions of drool, of Cecil drooling, bloody swabs, empty tooth sockets.
> 
> There is also a detailed scene where Carlos removes Cecil's clothing while he's unconscious. Just in case this is a trigger to anyone, I'm mentioning it here, however, to clarify, it is entirely consensual, and nothing bad happens after. Carlos puts pyjamas onto Cecil and that's it. But I'm mentioning it, better safe than sorry, right?
> 
> Please remind me if anything else needs tagged/if you have any triggers I haven't thought of that are in the fic.
> 
> \--
> 
> Tumblr: @oddpyromaniac  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/bibliokleptic_aziraphale/  
> @bibliokleptic_aziraphale  
> Good Reads: https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/99760524-eldritch-abomination

The alarm beside Carlos rang, telling him it was time to check on his specimens. 

He stood and walked over to the display cabinet and opened it. Inside were the specimens of strange rocks that the Glow Cloud (all hail) had rained down on them last instead of the usual dead animals. The ones in the light hadn't done anything, but the ones in the cabinet had begun to emit a gentle glowing aura. Carlos wrote down his findings, split the specimens in half, and took a couple for sampling while leaving the rest in the darkness. 

Carlos pinged off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair, and a sudden surge of excitement ran through him. This was a breakthrough, and not only was it massively important to the scientific community, but it was also important to Night Vale, and by extension: to Cecil. 

Oh yeah, Cecil would be over the moon! His voice rose and wound its way quietly around the room. Carlos had turned the radio down earlier at the request of one of his lab assistants, although he hadn't been happy about it. Truth was, he was worried about Cecil. The radio host had been acting strangely for days, and Carlos wasn't sure what to do.

But the lab was empty, and so he turned the radio back up. 

"Litheners?" Cecil began, an obvious lisp to his voice. "I think I may have methed up. Thee, when Sthation Management did that thing that I wathn't suppothed to thay out loud, but I did in purthuit of good journalithm, I think they dethided to, uh, give me extra teeth ath a punithment. It'th making it very difficult to talk. And it'th altho kind of painful. Ow. Tho I think I'm going to hath to finith the sthow early. If you'll forgive me for doing tho. It'th very humiliating. I hope Carloth doethn't think lesth of me after thith. 

"In any cathe, thay tuned for twenty-four hourth of bone-crunching noises. In the meantime, ugh, I need to find a dentithst. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight."

The ending music played, and on cue the familiar noises of bones being snapped and crumbled together played just after the show ended. Carlos, already feeling sick, turned the radio off. He leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He was worried, sure, but Station Management had done worse. 

Right on cue, his phone rings with a text alert. The screeching of the void, Cecil's personal ringtone. The text reads: _'Hey babe! Dentist managed to fit me in, so I'll be home a bit later tonight ^_^ love you!'_

The text does nothing to quell the anxiety rising in Carlos' throat. He replies, something along the lines of _'love you, be safe_ '. It then occurred to him that he had never experienced Night Vale dentistry. Carlos wasn't even sure if he'd _seen_ a dentist in Night Vale. It was a blessing being born with the teeth he had, like a military cemetery, no braces required and surprisingly difficult to get cavities too. He certainly didn't envy Cecil one bit. 

With a heavy heart, Carlos returned to his work but found he couldn't focus on any of it. He got his samples and checked one last time on the other batch. No changes yet, but it hadn't been that long since he'd looked at them last. Packing up his things, he left a note of his findings for his assistants to read when they got there in the morning and drove home. 

Home turned out to be Cecil's apartment rather than his own. Carlos tried to think of excuses as he walked up to the door and asked to be let in, after which the door quietly swung open. His first thought was that having teeth out was probably quite sore, and Cecil would need some support, but that was mostly a half-truth. Carlos's apartment was so empty and quiet compared to Cecil's. As a result of the university's intervention, they'd managed to get him a spacious apartment on the nice side of town, opposite to Cecil's. But the problem with space was he had nothing to fill it, no company, little furniture, just wide open space.

Meanwhile, Cecil's apartment was filled to the brim with trinkets and various things. A perk of being a radio host was that he was given his own apartment too, though it seemed Station Management were less generous than Carlos's employers. It was small, cramped, and had a weird smell about it. But it had enough room for him and Cecil, and occasionally Janice and Khoshekh, and that was more than enough. 

Upon arrival, Carlos put down his things and decided what to do next. Surely it'd be a while before Cecil made it home, so cleaning up and making dinner was in order. The gluten-free pasta was already on the stove when he wondered if Cecil would even be able to eat it. 

Right on cue, there was a groan, and a slam as the door was flung open, and in stumbled his boyfriend. 

Cecil, to put it lightly, looked awful. He was pale as snow, with blood-soaked gauze hanging precariously out of his mouth and thick drool hanging from his chin. 

"Cecil!" Carlos exclaimed, throwing the wooden spoon down and running over to his boyfriend who looked like he was about to keel over. In return, Cecil offered him a pained smile but quickly groaned in pain clutching his face. Carlos led him through to the living room where he sat Cecil down. "Can I get you anything to drink? Any painkillers?"

Cecil shook his head, handing Carlos a packet. A sheet of paper was tucked in one side, Carlos pulled it out revealing half a dozen bloody teeth in the other half of the clear packet. The sheet was instructions on aftercare, no food or drink, biting down on gauze until the bleeding stopped, and needing lots of painkillers to help with the pain (if the patient was one of the few able to feel pain, which Cecil was). In the case of the wounds continuing to bleed- then panic, it said. It wasn't signed, and there were no logos mentioning any dental practices.

"Oh sweetie," Carlos cooed, gently stroking Cecil's white hair. "Are you in any pain?"

Cecil nodded, but pointed to the apples of his cheeks and poked. "You can't feel anything there?" Cecil nodded. "So they did give you anaesthesia?" Another nod. He silently let out a relieved breath. "So you're just a bit achy?" This time, Cecil's eyes welled up with dark tears and he nodded again. Not wanting to hurt him further, Carlos winced and kept with the slow movements of his hand. 

Fortunately, Cecil seemed to appreciate this and closed his eyes. After a while, when Carlos was sure the pasta he'd made would be nothing but mush he could feed to the sentient glob that sometimes visited his desk, he began wondering when the numbness would fade. If Cecil was in pain now, it'd be excruciating when the feeling returned to his face. 

"Babe," He said, causing Cecil to look up. "I should get you some painkillers, and you should take them. They might need a while to kick in, and we should also change your gauze, it won't do much in that state."

Cecil groaned. "I know, but trust me it'll be much worse if you're unprepared when the numbness fades." Cecil huffed, which Carlos translated to: _'Damn you and your logic, and your science.'_ "Good boy," He added, patting Cecil gently on the head and going off in search of pain medication. 

The radio host's bathroom was minimalistic, a bath that doubled as a shower, a toilet, a sink, a mirror that was covered with a black sheet, and a cabinet. Inside the cabinet were bottles and phials of various things, some of which Carlos couldn't decipher what they were. One screamed at him when he picked it up, the other began melting into his palm, giggling and blushing. Carlos put them back instantly. 

Finally, he came across one labelled: PAIN. It was a large black bottle, on the back were instructions of use. **'TAKE ONLY ONE,'** it read, **'FOR PAIN. USE INTENDED FOR CITIZENS WHO CAN FEEL PAIN ONLY. WILL KNOCK YOU OUT FOR HOURS, BUT THAT COUNTS AS PAIN RELIEF, RIGHT?'**

Carlos sighed, but couldn't dispute this. It was certainly better than nothing. He walked back to Cecil who was gingerly holding his face which had now swollen. Blood leaked from the swabs onto his waistcoat, Carlos winced and knelt in front of him. "Hey babe, I got you some medicine."

Cecil groaned, but his eyes were crinkled at the edges like they did when he smiled. A silent thank you. "I wouldn't thank me just yet, these are guaranteed to knock you out. But hopefully, you'll be in less pain when you wake up." Cecil nodded in agreement. "Can I take out the swabs?" Cecil's eyes widened, and Carlos was quick to assure him. "I'll be gentle, I promise." After a moment, Cecil nodded. 

Gently, Carlos reached up to Cecil's mouth. He pulled back quickly, realising he needed a plastic bag for all the swabs which were, no doubt, going to be gross as hell. When he returned, Cecil was clutching a pillow against his chest like a shield. Carlos knelt down again, stretching and pinging some rubber gloves he'd grabbed quickly onto his hands. Then he began to gently remove the cotton swabs.

Instantly, Cecil began to drool again. His hands flew up to his mouth in an attempt to stop it, but the viscous liquid just pooled in his palms, tainted pink with blood. A distressed whimper left his mouth, and Carlos hushed him sweetly. "Just swallow it down, I know it's unpleasant but it's just your saliva." Cecil nodded and did his best.

The rest of the swabs brought more drool and blood, which was normal, just a bit disconcerting. Finally, when all the dirty swabs were safely in the bag, Carlos took a look into Cecil's mouth. He was always self-conscious of his large front teeth, as well as his insanely sharp canines, both of which Carlos assured him were beautiful.

"But look at your teeth," Cecil would pout. "A military cemetery! Ugh, why can't I have teeth like that." 

Cecil's smile was sweet, especially when he smiled, and only his front few teeth on his upper jaw showed. Carlos would always relish the way his canines would cut into his shoulder during the height of their (few and far between, but coveted) passionate nights together. 

Cecil did keep his teeth in fabulous condition, however. They were a healthy off-white and without the telltale metallic grey that signified fillings. Which begged the question of the dental industry within Night Vale. Did fillings exist? What would they use for them? Were dental checkups regular? Upon deeper thought, and upon deeper inspection into Cecil's mouth, Carlos wanted to avoid Night Valian dentists for as long as possible. 

While all his regular teeth were fine, the gums were a bloody mess. 

Empty sockets that looked bruised and sore and that were still bleeding littered the pink flesh, and a shiver ran down Carlos' spine. He reminded himself not to get on the wrong side of Station Management, or a Night Vale dentist. 

"It looks good," He said, half to reassure Cecil, half to reassure himself. As far as he knew, his knowledge of dentistry was rather limited, it looked alright. Just messy, but the dentist hadn't left any roots or bone fragments behind. At least he was thorough. There was no point poking them, that would make them bleed harder. Like any wound, applying pressure was key.

He reached for the pills and the glass of water on the table. "You doing okay, babe?" Carlos asked.

Cecil nodded, though his eyes were glassy with tears. "Sore. I'm glad I have a scientist boyfriend to look after me." He tried to smile, but saliva just ended up dripping from the corners of his upturned mouth.

"It'd be handier if I knew anything about dentistry," Carlos muttered, mostly at himself. 

"Nonsense. You're helpful enough, besides, dentistry is boring." 

Carlos shrugged and took off his gloves, throwing them into the bag with the swabs, "It's certainly not something I'd choose to study, I prefer the impossible and the unexplainable, everything and anything Night Vale." He winked, and Cecil blushed. "Although, suddenly sprouting teeth at the command of an evil eldritch being that happens to be your boss is pretty impossible."

"Stranger things have happened," Cecil replied. This was true.

"Okay, if you want to take those now, I'll look after you from here." 

Cecil hesitated, clutching two large black pills in his palm. "Are you sure? I'm going to be dead to the world. It won't be pretty."

"Cec, babe, I'm a _scientist_ , I can handle anything. It's what I do." 

Despite the fact that Cecil looked unsure, he gave Carlos a weak smile. "Thank you," He said, smiling faintly but earnestly. Carlos nodded as the radio host swallowed down the pills, gave a full-body shiver, and fell over, eyes rolling into the back of his head and the third eye on his forehead slightly split open, the orb (for lack of better word, as it didn't really see, but still did, it was confusing) glowed yellow. Carlos quickly sat Cecil upright. He must have been deeply submerged in sleep if his third eye was open slightly. Cecil made a strong effort to keep it closed at all times, for reasons he refused to tell Carlos.

Cecil's head slumped forward, and without him vigilantly swallowing extra blood and spit, it began to run down his chin once more. Carlos quickly but gently pressed the swabs into the sockets and closed Cecil's jaw firmly, doing his best to stem the bleeding. Once the swabs began to stabilise in colour, not getting any redder, Carlos wiped off Cecil's chin and gently lifted him.

Carlos was tall but stocky. His belly had a large area of pudge that was just edging on what might be described as a 'muffin top'. Though he had been working out lately, Cecil was heavily attached to that expanse of soft skin and was not happy that Carlos was attempting to slim off. It was easy for Cecil to say, however, Carlos didn't think he'd ever sen the radio host gain weight.

Cecil was gangly, his tall height only emphasised this. Thin wiry limbs, a lithe torso, he was graceful. Almost like a ballet dancer. The tall limbs were not ideal for fitting through doorframes. 

Going sideways, the scientist carefully manoeuvred himself and his partner through the doorway into their bedroom. Everything was messy, but it was going to be left until tomorrow at least. Carlos lay Cecil half lying down, half propped against the headboard so he wouldn't choke. Fortunately, the bleeding appeared to stop, which he sighed in relief at. 

With the bleeding stopped, that meant that Cecil would be able to lie down. Carlos removed the swabs and put them in the plastic bag, which he attached to the handle on Cecil's bedside table. He placed the spare gauze on the table, just in case, and sighed. That was one task done. 

Next was getting them both ready for bed. Cecil was still in his work uniform, which was his usual sense of fashion, just a little toned down. Normally he wore purple for the sake of fitting into Night Vale Community Radio's dress code, but he also just liked purple generally. Today it was his black waistcoat, white shirt, purple tie, and black socks, trousers, and shoes. 

Carlos made quick work on the shoes and socks, as well as the tie. The waistcoat was slightly more difficult, but since Cecil was sitting up, it only took a little patience. Finally, only three items of clothing left. The scientist praised the Glow Cloud (all hail) that Cecil hadn't decided to break dress code or wear braces. Deciding to tackle his shirt next, Carlos unbuttoned it gently and pulled the sleeves off Cecil one at a time, all while keeping his forehead carefully balanced between his neck and his shoulder. 

When that task was completed, he wrestled a large t-shirt onto Cecil, doubting that the radio host would like to wake up half-naked and in pain. Next was the trousers. Carlos gently lay Cecil on his back, unbuttoning the trousers with shaky hands, then peeling them off slowly, not wanting to rouse the man. After, he fitted Cecil with the loosest pyjama bottoms he could find (which was difficult, since Cecil was a fan of skin-tight clothing) and tucked him under the covers.

There was something so brilliant about Cecil when he slept. Carlos didn't see it often, as Cecil didn't usually sleep at all. When they went to bed, they would lie down and just breathe. They would exist at that moment as if they wouldn't have any others to savour later. Then, Carlos would drift off, but Cecil only pretended to sleep. 

To see him so vulnerable, it knocked the breath out of Carlos' lungs. 

Cecil, despite being older than he cared to remember (or tell Carlos), looked as innocent as a child. His brow wasn't furrowed, his mouth was lax. There was no tension to his shoulders, no straining to keep tattoos still or third eyes closed, for once in his life, Cecil was allowed to be himself. He was able to relax. 

Carlos pushed snow white hair back from his forehead and gently kissed the skin there, chest tightening when Cecil moaned in pain and mumbled his name.

Pressing another kiss there, Carlos promised the sleeping man he'd be quick, and he ran into the kitchen to grab supplies. A glass of water, a glass of saltwater saline to disinfect the wounds, a couple of books for Cecil to read while he was off work, and a note to the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home to remind him to call the radio station in the morning. 

In his own pyjamas, with his supplies at hand, Carlos got into his side of their bed. 

He doubted Cecil would be up for cuddling, so he stayed far away, instead linking their pinkies as they did when Carlos' skin burned from too much contact or not enough and he couldn't bear to be touched at all. It was what Cecil liked doing, it was their thing, an interaction so unusual to others, yet loving. Entirely Cecil and Carlos.

The night wore on, but Carlos couldn't sleep. He was entirely content to lay there, drifting in and out of quick, fuzzy dreams every so often but never falling deep under sleep's spell. Cecil's finger remained hooked with his, his breath heavy and even, his third eye glowing like the stars on the ceiling of Carlos' childhood bedroom.

It was late into the night and early into the morning when Cecil roused with a groan. He sat up shakily, and Carlos mirrored his actions. Cecil's hands came up to his face, but before he could poke at his mouth, Carlos gently took his hands and stopped him. 

"Don't Cec, you'll hurt yourself." Cecil groaned again, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I haven't slept in years. I haven't missed it, but it was a nice break from the pain. It mostly just aches now."

"That's a relief," Carlos said, pressing Cecil's hands to his own face and nuzzling them, his day-old stubble scratching the pale hands. Cecil rubbed his fingers over the stubble like stroking a cat, and Carlos almost purred. "Do you want any more pills? I'm going to go looking for paracetamol in the morning."

Cecil shook his head. "No thanks. I'd like to cuddle, though, if that's okay with you?"

Ah Cecil, always the gentleman. "I'd like that," Carlos lay back down on the bed, "Let's get you comfy."

It took a little while, but soon Cecil was lying on his back, his head placed on the joint between Carlos' arm and torso. His head was angled toward's Carlos, and he lay half on his side. "How are you now?'

"Oh, I'm just swell! I have a cute scientist boyfriend looking after me, what more could I want?"

"Hmm, how about your teeth to not hurt."

Cecil waved his hand, "It's getting better, I promise."

"I know," Carlos placed a kiss on the crown of Cecil's head. "You'll let me know if it gets worse?"

"Yes, Carlos." 

"And you'll wake me in the morning if I oversleep so you can rinse your mouth out?"

"Sure thing, _Mister Scientist_." 

Carlos rolled his eyes fondly, "Try and get some more rest Cecil, but I promise more cuddles tomorrow."

"Oh goody," Cecil replied, without a hint of sarcasm but with a pinch of sleep to his voice, "Mm, I can't wait." 

With his boyfriend tucked under his arm, a thin limb snaked around his torso, and the lights flashing above their tiny apartment. Carlos closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya fam!
> 
> So for those who follow my insta (you totally should btw I post about my upcoming fics on there! link and @ in the first set of notes btw!) then you'll know that last Tuesday I had two teeth pulled! Owch! I'm writing this note a week later (regardless of when this goes up) because I've spent a lot of days in a lot of pain, and I needed to vent about it, and the fact that my gf isn't here so I can't cuddle her :( but also I was very very gross and drooly. I did get to keep my teeth so, silver lining?
> 
> So yeah, this was p much a vent fic so that I could feel ValidatedTM. 
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this fic about a Weirdly Specific Incident that happens to Cecil who I def am Not Projecting Onto. Incidentally, Cecil was meant to be like me and have too many teeth, or have weird pointy teeth he needed removed. But y'know that feeling when you're like "man i should write this!" but you just can't grasp that thread of writing? yeah that happened, so I was like Okay Station Management it is! Also Cecil's teeth are very similar to mines. This is all an elaborate way of saying I am projecting onto Cecil and I will continue to.
> 
> Actually, while writing this, it's now 1:50am on Wednesday, and I have another appointment but this time with surgeons. So uh, I should sleep...
> 
> Follow my insta for behind the scenes, books I read, my bujo, and upcoming fics!! Okay, bye for now uwu


End file.
